


Merry Christmas, It's Piss

by Distracteddiddlin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distracteddiddlin/pseuds/Distracteddiddlin
Relationships: Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garydactyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garydactyl/gifts).

Dr. Harvey sighed and tried not to fidget as he stood behind the counter in his clinic. He was a little… over-hydrated that day in his clinic, he would admit. It was a warm summer afternoon, and hydration was important! But… it made things a little distracting and tense… particularly when there was only one bathroom in his clinic, and it seemed to always be in use as soon as he had a moment to himself. He danced a little from foot to foot, tugging absently at his belt after he finished another small cup of water, why did he have to get so thirsty today? He glanced at the clock, it was about time for him to take his usual break, hopefully the sun and fresh air would keep him distracted from his need for a little bit longer, he thought to himself as the bathroom was still occupied.

* * *

Harvey sighed and absently toyed with his pants, swiping away imaginary wrinkles as he tried to distract himself from his bladder. It probably wouldn't have been this bad if the farmer hadn't given him that coffee earlier, or if he'd refused it like he should have… He shook his head, dispelling such thoughts. No matter _what_ he always enjoyed the coffee the farmer gifted him when he stopped by for a visit. It was… oddly charming, Harvey had to admit, and he enjoyed the goofy smile the farmer wore when he thanked him for it.

Harvey hissed, his legs squeezing together as he felt a stronger wave of desperation hit him. It wouldn't be that hard to just… step up to the bushes on the hill behind his clinic… and just…

Harvey shook his head, absently grabbing himself in his pocket. _**No**_. There were decency laws, and he was an adult. He would cut his afternoon break short and return to his clinic.

Harvey gave an (albeit strained) smile to Maru when he walked back in.

"Too hot outside, Dr. Harvey?" Asked Maru.

"Ah… no, I just remembered I have something I needed to finish," he lied. He had glanced to the small bathroom in his clinic, his heart sinking as he saw it was locked again. He gave another, fake, smile to her as he passed her by, letting the door to the stairwell up to his apartment swing shut behind him as he paused.

Harvey pressed against the wall, out of sight of the tiny windows as he grabbed wantonly at himself. Oh _Yoba_ he thought to himself as he shuddered. It had finally hit him just how badly he needed to go. He was going to pee himself at this rate. He tried not to panic, and think of a plan.

A container! He just needed a container… He whined softly, he couldn't go back out into the clinic for _several _reasons. But… his apartment was up the stairs. Harvey grit his teeth. It was his only option.

Slowly he went up his steps, shuddering and stopping frequently as his bladder complained and begged to release already. Harvey whimpered, bouncing in place for a minute when he was halfway up, he was almost _there_, but his bladder felt almost ready to just give out already.

He was propelled solely by disbelief and adrenaline as he eventually made it to the second floor, his triumph short-lived as he realized how close he was to peeing himself.

He fumbled for the doorknob as he staggered into his apartment, one hand clutched to his dick to try and stave off peeing for just a few seconds more. He glanced over, his heart leaping as his eye fell upon the container on his tv stand, carelessly left behind after he'd cleaned it. It would do.

Frantically he snatched it, his leg jiggling as he tried to hold out a few seconds longer and undo his fly. 

Somehow he managed it, the first few splashes small and stuttered as his bladder cramped briefly before opening the floodgates. Harvey groaned quietly, pee splashing loudly into the cylinder as he pissed with abandon. Oh Yoba that was _too close_ he thought to himself. 

He was in the middle of a much louder groan when he opened his eyes and _**froze**_, suddenly noticing the farmer in front of him. He didn't freeze for long, not... entirely. A spurt of pee escaped him despite his iron grip on himself, splashing at the farmer's feet. Harvey swore to himself as he apologized profusely, a whimper escaping him as he hurriedly resumed peeing into the jar. "_Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry_," Harvey quietly chanted, wishing he could curl up and disappear, still peeing. Harvey bit his lip and swore under his breath as he noticed he was going to overfill the jar. This can't be happening. _**This can't be happening**_ he thought to himself, straining but unable to stop his stream. 

He gasped quietly in surprise and relief as the farmer suddenly produced an empty jar for him from his rucksack, and he nodded frantically when it was offered. An old pickle jar, some quiet part of Harvey's brain noted, as he let out another soft groan, his stream finally starting to wane once the second jar was half full. Harvey was aware of how quiet the room truly was as his peeing finally trailed off, his quiet panting the only real noise to be heard.

The two of them were quiet, Harvey nervously zipping up after setting the second jar down by the first, he hadn't even noticed the farmer do so, but he _had _been a bit… wrapped up. The farmer just watched him silently as Harvey avoided meeting his eye. "Oh Yob- I am _so sorry I didn't- that was a complete accident,_" Harvey nervously stammered. 

He'd been _mortified_ when the farmer caught him at aerobics that one time. This was… so far beyond that. "_Please don't tell anyone else about this_," Harvey quietly squeaked.

Rigby shook his head emphatically, finally reacting beyond stunned and shocked silence. "No I'm not- won't- I don't- won't tell anyone about this," he stammered. "I'm just- was- ...I should leave," he continued to stammer.

"I- ah. Yes, I erm. I'll see you later?" Harvey stammered at the farmer as he retreated, squeezing his eyes shut and swearing quietly at himself. _What kind of reply was that to someone who just saw you pee in a jar?_ Harvey thought to himself as his apartment door swung shut.

* * *

Rigby stopped as soon as he exited Harvey's apartment, leaning against the wall as he clutched at his chest, his heart still hammering wildly. He just accidentally saw the dick of the doctor he was wildly crushing on. He just saw his dick and almost got peed on by him. He just saw his dick, almost got peed on and _helped him_ pee into a jar. Rigby bit his lip to stifle the odd flustered noise that tried to escape as it all hit him. All that had just happened… aaaand he didn't wash his hands. He sighed to himself as he went to ask Maru for some sanitizer, trying not to dwell too hard on how he was supposed to act normally the next time he saw the flustered doctor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey absently tapped his foot as he stood on the farmer's porch. He'd decided to… surprise him, to indulge a particular kink of Rigby's, but he had been so busy that morning and Harvey was beginning to grow impatient… among other things. He groaned as he readjusted his waistband, his belt starting to cut into his sensitive midsection.

He'd pestered Rigby quite insistently the other day and Rigby had eventually let slip that he was into a few kinks… urination being one of his interests. Harvey had foregone one of his usual morning… rituals, and been a little more careless about relieving himself before bed last night in preparation. 

Unfortunately for him, he'd had trouble tracking the farmer down that morning. It wasn't until he'd been awake and absently jiggling for an hour before Harvey spotted him at the coop. "Rigby!" He called out as he jogged over, ignoring how his bladder jostled at this.

Rigby smiled and waited for him. "Hey babe, what's up?"

Harvey's heart fluttered warmly at his affectionate tone, before he faltered. How on earth was he supposed to phrase this? 'Want to watch me pee, dear?' It didn't feel quite right somehow. He fumbled. "I, erm, ah… have something I'd like to show you…" Harvey eventually stammered out.

Rigby smiled. "Okay. I need to take care of a few things first, otherwise I'll forget. You know," he replied.

Harvey faltered, he _really _didn't want to get any more specific and he hadn't gone in _hours_, but he knew well at this point that the farmer didn't like to be interrupted, especially when he forgot important work as a result. "O- okay…" Harvey stammered with a weak smile.

Rigby rolled his eyes, and squeezed Harvey's arm. "I just have some watering and stuff, then I'll see what you've got for me."

Harvey gave another weak smile, gently squeezing the farmer's hand back. "S- sure thing, dear," he stuttered.

Rigby smiled before turning to pick up his watering can, walking back to his eagerly awaiting crops.

Harvey took a seat on the porch and waited. His knees were pressed tightly together as he watched the farmer water his crops. He groaned for no one but himself as he reached for his mp3 player, plugging in his earphones as he tried to ignore the wet display before him. Pop that was ten years out of date soon streamed in both ears and he sighed, fidgeting where he sat. How many hours since he had last gone? He had technically gone before bed, but it had been earlier than usual… and he _had _had an extra glass of water before joining the farmer under the covers. He shivered as he accidentally thought about his last piss. This wasn't helping much, he thought to himself. 

Eventually squeezed knees only did so much, and he shifted his weight from side to side, as if position could keep him from feeling how swollen his bladder had grown. He couldn't remember the last time he'd needed to go so badly… Well… actually he _could_, but oddly enough it did little to help his current situation to remember that one road trip several decades back, and how he'd begged for them to pull off for just a few minutes and he'd been trapped for hours with his hand jammed between his legs before they finally stopped, and. Harvey shivered, biting his lip as a wave of desperation washed up him at the memory.

Eventually he gave up and _fully_ crossed his legs, squeezing them together harshly as he shuddered briefly from desperation. He pulled up his shirt and peeked down at himself, and he could _see_ the outline of his bladder, full and bulging out further than usual beneath his shirt. Curiously he delicately pressed at it, wondering just how taut it really was. This was a mistake, his hands _immediately _flew to his crotch to hold at himself as his bladder loudly protested the treatment _and_ the wait, and threatened to leak, if not completely burst. 

This was bad. _This was bad_, Harvey thought to himself. He finally looked up again, worried the farmer had seen anything. It was worse, _he _couldn't see _him_ instead, having likely walked away while Harvey was distracting himself. Careful of his tender bladder, Harvey stood up again, his hands absently kneading at his crotch as his leg jiggled as he looked around for the farmer. Soon, he promised his straining bladder, just a little bit longer.

He spotted movement at the trees on the lower property boundary, a particular tree jolting and beginning to sway before toppling over. Bingo.

Harvey buried his hand in his pocket, his cock in an iron-clad grip as he strode down. Don't pee. Don't pee. Don't pee. Don't pee, Harvey chanted to himself, biting his lip as his bladder sloshed. He did indeed find the farmer again, his axe already chopping at another tree's trunk. "Rigby!" He nervously called.

Rigby grunted noncommittally. "Almost done!"

Harvey felt a chill run down his spine. He could _feel _his urine try to make its way to his cock, grabbing himself so hard it hurt. "_Rigby!_" He insisted again.

"In a minute Harv'! I'm almost done!" Rigby said again.

"_Rigby_, _**please!**_" Harvey insisted, his teeth grit as he clutched himself in his pocket.

"_Just a minute Harv'_," said Rigby, turning to face the fallen tree.

Harvey gasped, tears starting to well in his eyes as he felt a leak slip out and wet his boxers. 

"Harvey?" Asked Rigby, finally looking up from his work, suddenly very worried by his demeanor.

"I can't!- I can't hold it!" He sobbed, a few more quick jets squirting out of his cock as he struggled to hold out.

"Can't?... Oh. _**Oh**_," said Rigby.

Harvey sobbed again, his tenuous control finally slipping as his bladder gave out. He couldn't do this he thought to himself, his boxers and pants growing wet. He was a _grown man_ and was trying to do something _nice_ for _the farmer_. He glanced up and met the farmer's shocked stare and he was able to stem the flow again, shuddering with a choked sob as he writhed in place to keep from resuming his piss.

"That's not healthy, Harvey," insisted the farmer.

Harvey whimpered, too stubborn and embarrassed to let go any longer.

"_Harvey!"_ Insisted the farmer, cupping his chin so he looked at him. "_Let go_."

Harvey gasped in quiet shock, his body obeying Rigby's command almost autonomously. His face _burned_ in mortification, his eyes threatening to flutter shut at the relief, but staying just a crack open to meet the farmer's gaze.

"Just, uh…… let go buddy," said the farmer, thrown for quite a loop to be put in such a position by the older man.

Harvey whimpered quietly in relief, still peeing. "I, uh, was trying to surprise you this morning but I didn't want to interrupt you and I was waiting all morning and I thought I could wait for you and um, " Harvey stammered, nervously talking a mile a minute.

Rigby's throat went dry at the admission, his eyes having been glued to the older man as he wet. "Oh? Is that so? Well… you were a guh-_good boy_ for holding as long as you did," said Rigby, trying to be cool about it, despite his voice cracking in the middle.

Harvey still moaned softly at the praise, shyly looking away in mortification at his response. He let out a shaky sigh through his nose, his hands anxiously balling into fists as he tried not to grab at himself as he peed, fighting his normal urge not to piss while his pants were still on, his hands accidentally ghosting over his crotch for a second, grimacing at how wet and warm it was under his fingers.

"_Christ, Harv'_," murmured the farmer as he watched him.

Harvey whimpered in embarrassment, his face hot as his heart hammered in his ears to be in a position like this. He panted quietly as he finally finished, his tender cock spurting a few last drops of piss out before going still. His bladder felt… weird after all that, tingling and still a little achy. "Y-yoba…" rasped Harvey, his voice husky after all that.

Rigby swallowed thickly. "B-better?" He gently asked.

Harvey shyly nodded, wiping his cheeks with his shoulders, his hands wet with… his own mess. "I- I need to wash up," he sheepishly muttered.

"I- y- yeah. Yeah you should. Go do that, babe," Rigby nervously stammered.

Harvey nodded shyly, grimacing at how his wet pants clung to him as he turned to go back to the farmhouse.

"Wait, Harvey!" Called the farmer. "You're gonna get pee all over the flooring, take off your pants and leave them by the porch, I'll put them in the washing machine for you," said Rigby.

Harvey stopped where he was, and nodded. He leaned against a nearby tree so he could take his shoes off for a moment to peel off his sodden pants, wincing as he slid the wet fabric down his legs.

"I meant when you get up to the house-," Rigby went to say, the words catching in his throat as he watched the doctor turn and sheepishly walk back up to the house with wet pants in hand, his _extremely_ pale buttcheeks swaying almost hypnotically. Rigby glanced back down at the trees that still needed to be chopped up, then back up to the doctor's retreating behind. He did this for a few minutes longer, before gently setting his axe down by the trees and following after Harvey.


End file.
